


Tell Me What You Want

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills [using spicyrecipehs' list] [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Caught, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Switching, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day Three] Gladio accidentally interrupts Ignis during unexpected "alone time" and instead of asking him to leave, Ignis makes a surprising request.





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt fill for Day Two of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Voyeurism" and "Exhibitionism" :3
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~
> 
> Enjoy some very dirtytalking Gladio~

_I should have knocked,_ thought Gladio as he stood, dumbfounded, catching Ignis in a very rare moment of vulnerability with a hand around his cock, frozen mid-stroke. Ignis’ eyes locked with Gladio’s and they shared a conversation without speaking, in very subtle understanding.

_You should have knocked._

_Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. Want me to leave?_

And that was where Gladio was surprised. Very surprised. Ignis’ hand slowly began to move again as his eyes locked with his lover’s, a sharp green in contrast with the bedroom’s low light. He turned his body toward Gladio, toward the edge of the bed, and spread his legs just slightly wider in silent invitation for Gladio to watch.

_I want you to stay._

“...Ah…” Ignis groaned, softly yet enough to break the strange energy in the air.

Gladio wasn’t sure what to do. Join him? Just stand there and watch? Start going at it himself? He settled on, _I’ll do what Ignis wants me to do,_ and wasn’t entirely sure where that thought came from, and was equally as unsure when that image in his mind began pooling heat in his stomach, spreading up his chest and down to his groin like a kindling fire.

In that same wordless understanding they had between them, Ignis took note in the way Gladio began to squirm and let his head fall back against the pillows, shifting so one leg was off the bed and his other foot was propped up on the edge, the position somewhat more comfortable than his prior one. Eyes half-closed, Ignis offered up a single comment:

“I suppose now would be the best time to tell you… I want you to watch me.”

“Watch you,” Gladio repeated, the words tasting strange on his tongue, “...and? You want to watch me, too? What do you want me to do?”

“No, that… might be too much, too quickly,” admitted Ignis, a rare flush appearing across his face before it disappeared and a strange, unfamiliar gleam sparkled in his eyes. “I would rather… you join me. On the bed. Perhaps… I could use a bit of your _assistance,_ if you understand.”

“Mm. I can do that.” A pause, then, a comment made subtly outside of their unintended scene: “Iggy, if you want me to let you finish alone, that’s alright. If you gotta take care of yourself, you gotta. I understand.”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered, the latter end of his lover’s name falling in a near gasped breath. “Please.”

In the next moment, Gladio shed his shoes off and slipped into the bed next to Ignis, not bothering with the rest of his clothes since the nagging sensation - excitement? - he was feeling was starting to take over his better judgment. “Tell me what you want, Iggy,” Gladio breathed into Ignis’ ear, and relished the shudder that traveled through Ignis’ body in response.

_“I want you to… watch me,”_ Ignis repeated, yet seemed barely able to get the sentence out in his nervousness. His flustered confession sent Gladio’s thoughts immediately into a heated, distracted frenzy.

“And?” Gladio whispered, wondering how long he could last ‘assisting’ Ignis without tending to his own needs. “You want me to touch you?”

“I…” Ignis paused, yet his hands gave no sign of stopping, his pace increasing fractionally as he continued, “I just… I want to hear your voice. What’s on your mind. Tell me everything.”

“Oh, everything?” Gladio muttered, a smirk painting across his face. This much, they’d already done before. He was more than familiar with Ignis’ tastes in that aspect and was eager to please. “Let’s start with… you. Close your eyes, Iggy.”

When Ignis did the exact opposite - raising an eyebrow and passing him a questioning glance, Gladio just shrugged and pulled him into a quick kiss, whispering into Ignis’ lips, _trust me._ When Gladio pulled away, Ignis’ eyes were obediently closed.

“Good. Now we can get to the fun part. Watching you, watching your hands at work, watching you stroking yourself… your skin is hot, isn’t it? Hot, in desperation… you want release, don’t you?”

Ignis’ cock twitched in his hand and Gladio couldn’t help but smirk wider before continuing, “Oh, yes. That’s exactly what you want. That’s _exactly_ what you want. What you need. But - hm. Something’s not right. You’re holding back on yourself. Aren’t you?”

Another full-body shudder shook Ignis as he responded, voice wavering, “Perhaps… I… enjoy listening to your narrations, you know.”

“Oh, I know. Trust me, I _know.”_ Gladio shifted so he was bracing over Ignis somewhat, his mouth close to Ignis’ ear and his hand very temptingly closing into a handful of Ignis’ hair. His hair was soft, barely-noticeably damp, and smelled lightly of citrus; he must’ve gotten distracted on his way out of the shower, hence the lack of clothes and the lingering scent of spiced soap on his skin. Gladio shuddered in a deep breath and groaned softly, the noise a low rumble in the back of his throat that sent Ignis squirming.

“What are you picturing, Ignis? While you’re stroking yourself, while I’m watching you, while you’ve got your hand around yourself, hm? I’ll tell you what’s on _my_ mind. You should be proud of me, I’m holding out just for you. So I can give you exactly what you want. I bet you’re imagining me filling you up, huh? Taking you, claiming you, because you’re _mine_ and _only_ mine, and I’ll make sure you don’t forget it. I bet you’ve had this on your mind _all damn day,_ haven’t you?”

Ignis swallowed back a groan and nodded, and Gladio laughed, a low, breathy chuckle. Since Gladio had begun talking, Ignis hadn’t stopped stroking, not even pausing to breathe, adjust, or do so much as wipe the beads of sweat that lingered on his forehead. That was how Gladio knew he was doing a good job.

“Oh, yeah. It’s funny, you know, to think you want _me_ to fuck _you._ Usually it’s the other way ‘round. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I’m a smart guy. I can take what you give me, and give it right fucking back. You want it rough? You got it. You want me to call you dirty names? I’ll make you my whore. Trust me, I’ve had a _lot_ of time to think about these things, it’s a shame it’s all coming out now, when you’re hardly paying attention… you’re so busy stroking yourself you’ve lost it.”

“Wh… what?” Ignis asked, opening one eye to offer a worried glance Gladio’s way. Gladio just covered Ignis’ eyes with a broad palm and nibbled along Ignis’ ear instead, growling:

“Eyes closed, Ignis. Keep ‘em closed. Keep ‘em closed or I’ll walk right out that door and you’ll be left to finish by yourself.”

“No, please, don’t go,” whispered Ignis, desperation a hoarse undertone in his nervous rush, “I want… please don’t leave me here alone, I want to come, please.”

“I bet you do,” Gladio hissed back, between harsh bites along Ignis’ earlobe to his neck, where he had to force himself to remember _no visible marks_ and trailed his nibbling kisses down to Ignis’ shoulder, biting down into the flesh there and tonguing and sucking and digging his teeth in just enough but not enough to hurt. A lewd noise of Gladio’s own slipped through the sheer volume of Ignis’ surprised gasping.

The sounds of nervous breathing, of skin and wet flesh and friction at a frenzied pace filled the room and in the back of Gladio’s mind he mused _I hope the neighbors are out tonight, but whatever,_ and returned his attentions to Ignis. Gladio opened his mouth to speak, but Ignis let out a sharp cry and his whole body arched, his back leaving the bed as his mouth hung open in wordless rapture. His eyes were closed tight, the expression almost mirroring one of pain as he let out a faint, choking gasp. He was close, and Gladio was going to make sure he finished.

“That’s right, Ignis, be good and come for me. C’mon, let me hear you. Let me see you.”

It only took another moment, another few quick, sharp tugs and a gasped breath before Ignis tensed, crying out Gladio’s name as he spilled everything into his hand. Gladio kissed him, working him through his high. He couldn’t help it now, his own hand trailed over Ignis’ trembling body, guiding him with a few final strokes of his own before Ignis eventually stilled, collapsing back against the bed with a blissful sigh and a tired chuckle as he recovered.

“Mm. Am I allowed to look, now?” Ignis asked, that same chuckle hinting in his exhausted voice.

“Yeah, sorry, I, uh… got a bit carried away there, didn’t I?”

“Far from it,” Ignis admitted, pulling Gladio close and opening his eyes to meet Gladio’s surprisingly flustered face. “How can you say such things and not be embarrassed until now? You’re a very strange man, Gladiolus. But I love you nonetheless.”

“What can I say? You’re inspiring, y’know.” The faint grind against Ignis’ hips that accompanied his confession made Ignis raise an eyebrow and offer a sneaky smile.

“I see. Perhaps you ought to let me watch you? I’m a bit too tired in the moment to offer much else. That was… quite intense.”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna take a shower and, uh, whatever happens in there happens. You wanna join me?”

“Of course. After you?”

“I’ll get it ready for you. Be back in five minutes, ‘kay?” Gladio said softly, offering a gentle kiss to Ignis’ still lightly-sweating forehead. “Love you.”

“I love you too. We… ought to do this more often, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I *may* have gone overboard with this one?? But it was very much worth it. Hehehehehehehehehehe


End file.
